


The Northern Reach Isn't So Cold

by bighunkofcheese



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drunk Adora, F/F, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, always fighting, catradora, heavy smut, she-ra form, they both don't know how to relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bighunkofcheese/pseuds/bighunkofcheese
Summary: Sexual tension. There's tons of it between our two favorite characters, but what if, they finally did something about it? Each chapter is directly associated with its respective episode. A collection of nsfw deleted scenes.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What if, Catra wasn’t the one to go check on the alarm, but Scorpia? How would season 2, ep. 5 have ensued if it were Catra taking care of a drunk Adora instead of Scorpia?

“Scorpia, go check on the alarm. It’s probably more rebel idiots. And you, Entrapta, go and pack up your things, we’re bringing She-ra back to the Horde.” As they go off into their respective positions, Catra looks back to where Adora was on the floor and notices the empty spot. She grunts in frustration as she checks the room aggressively to find a specific blonde poof of hair hitting her in the face with a wet mop. Catra shrieks,” Adora! What the hell? Put that down.” 

“Or what? You’re gonna tie me up?”  
“I just might if you keep causing trouble.”  
“Looks like I’m gonna have to keep causing trouble then.”

Adora goes off and tries to enter a code into the locked door as Catra grabs her wrists and judo-flips her onto the floor. 

“Ow, catra, what was that for?” Adora hiccups.  
“You’re being too much right now, just sit.”  
“God, you’re so hot when you’re bossy.”  
...  
“...Adora, what did you just say?” Catra blushes and turns around aggressively to face drunk Adora.  
“You’re really mean, all the time, Catra.” Adora looks up at Catra with her big, blue eyes and starts to crawl.  
“Adora, stay exactly where you are and I asked you a question. I’m gonna need you to answer it.” Catra begins to look in a box to her right for some sort of rope.  
“Ok Catra, I said you’re sooo hot when you’re bossy. You’ve always been bossy though.”

Catra has an AHA moment as she pulls out a nice length of rope and stalks towards Adora with a toothy grin.  
“Ok Adora, I don’t know what the sword did to you, but you’re obviously not yourself, so come here.”  
“Yes, ma’am!” Adora crawls over to Catra and kneels down, back against the pillar just as she’s told, blush creeping into her cheeks.

Catra ties her arms behind the pillar and as she pulls the rope tight, Adora lets out a moan.  
Catra stops, blush coming back into her cheeks as she radios to Entrapta,” Scratch everything I said about using She-ra, fix her NOW.”

“I swear to God, if Entrapta doesn’t fix this right now, I am going to lose my mind.”  
“Catra, it’s hot in here, won’t you help me?” Adora smirks, eyebrows raised.  
“The Northern Reach is almost always -60 degrees Celsius, how can you be cold?” Catra demands and she walks to kneel in front of Adora.  
“Take it off.” Adora gestures limply to her jacket.  
“If you pull anything funny, your friends are going to pay Adora.” Catra slowly begins to unbutton her jacket, laughing to herself over the fact that after all this time, Adora still adorns the same Horde jacket she last saw her in. As this is happening, Adora plants the softest kiss on Catra’s lips.  
...  
“Adora, what are you doing?!?” Catra jumps away as deftly as she can, blushing as hard as her body can, and goes to wipe her mouth when Adora says,” You were just so close and you smell so good.”  
“You can’t just go and kiss me, we don’t like each other, we hate each other. We’ve been fighting a war for almost a whole year. What are you fucking doing?”  
“Oh, I’ve always loved it when you cuss.”

Catra is in shock. Adora is almost always so predictable but today, this moment, Catra doesn’t know what to do. The kiss lit a spark in Catra. She always felt strong emotions towards Adora, but always thought that they were hatred and feelings of betrayal. Obviously, this moment said otherwise.

“Ok Adora. Listen. I’m going to untie you, so I can bring you to Entrapta, myself, and fix you. I don’t know what the crystal did to you, but this is not it. You’re going to sit there patiently, and walk with me quietly. Understand?”  
“Yes ma’am!” Adora says this, much too enthusiastically.  
“Ok, I’m gonna untie you now.” As Catra walks behind Adora and unties her, the second the ropes fell, Adora jumps around and pins her to the wall.  
“Adora, what did I just say!!!” Catra pushes Adora against the pillar, flipping their roles. Adora’s arms are up and she’s smirking down at her.  
“Oh so you prefer being on top, that’s fine by me, but we’re gonna take turns.”  
“Adora no!” 

Catra goes back for the rope on her belt when Adora puts her foot behind Catra’s feet, presses the crux of her elbow against Catra’s throat, cradling her head in her arm and presses Catra down to the floor. Catra lets out a big OOF, as the air is knocked out of her for just a split second, and Adora’s mouth descends on hers.  
She’s in shock, but she takes a breath and Adora’s scent registers too fast and it’s overwhelming. Catra has always had a much better sense of smell than her human counterparts, but for once, it’s not helping her. She closes her eyes, leans into the kiss until she finds her motivation to kick Adora off of her.

“What was that for?!?” Adora yells. Strangely enough, it sounds a lot less slurred than a couple minutes ago.  
“I don’t get you! One second you’re angry at ME, like I was the one who left you behind, and the next second you’re KISSING me. You’re unbelievable.”  
“Catra, I never meant to hurt you. The Horde has always been evil and if you realized that, we should’ve left together.”  
...  
“Adora. Are you speaking perfectly sober right now...?”  
“What do you mean? It was all so hazy until I saw you going for the rope and instinct kicked in. Sorry, old habits die hard hehe…”  
“What. Just… give me one moment.” Catra radios to Entrapta,” Entrapta. Explain to me why you failed to give me the heads up when you fixed Adora.”  
“Ooooo, sorry about that Catra, I was just about to tell you when I saw some lights pop up on the sensor and I went to go for a looksy. On the brightside, she should be all better now!” Catra smashes the radio in her palm and looks at Adora.

“Explain to me. Why, did you have to kiss me Adora.”  
“It’s the coat, you just look so good I couldn’t really help myself. If you didn’t like it, I won’t do it again…”  
“It’s not that I didn’t like it, but-”  
“So you liked it, is that what I’m hearing?”  
“NO I never said I liked it, I just-”  
“I mean it’s fine if you liked it Catra, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”  
“I never said-ugh, ok, Adora, I’m just going to move on from it. But now that you’re sobered up and not affected by the crystal, you’re going down.”

Catra tries to land a kick on Adora, but Adora catches her leg and kicks out Catra’s other leg from underneath her.  
“Catra, why do we always have to fight. Just come with me. You belong with the Rebellion, I know you’re a good person.”  
Catra kicks her feet up, arms bent beneath her head to push her up and onto her feet.  
“Adora, I will never join you. I was never meant to be second best. I will destroy you and it’s going to prove that I was always better.” She punches Adora in her stomach and as she watches Adora double over in pain, she starts to smirk. “You know, you’ve always been so slow.”

Adora gets into a wrestling stance and lunges at Catra’s waist, pushing her down to the floor. She grabs both of Catra’s wrists and pins the inside of her thighs down with her shins. Catra starts to struggle but Adora has always been the stronger one. To her dismay of course.

“If you’re not gonna join me, then you can at least beat me.” Adora whispers into Catra’s ears.  
Well this is a problem. Catra starts to feel a warmth in her lower abdomen and as she is about to throw a snarky remark, she feels a wetness on the outside of her ear. Did Adora just… lick her ear? She freezes and as realization sets in, Adora plants a smooth kiss onto her neck. 

“Adora, what are you doing.”  
“Catra, you act like you don’t want this. Do you want this?”  
“It’s not that I don’t, you just can’t go around kissing people!” Catra struggles again in vain, and Adora sets more weight onto her shins, digging into Catra’s thighs.  
“I don’t just kiss people Catra. It’s just you.”  
“I-well!-you-” Catra starts to stutter. When has Adora gotten this forward? She was the one who’s supposed to stumble over her words. She’s the idiot. When did Catra lose her composure like this?  
“I know you can get out of this pin Catra.” Adora laughs and fuck, it’s true.  


Catra has been acting like this was the end, and Adora really caught her, but in reality, all she has to do is twist her wrists a certain way and punch the daylight out of that pretty face. Wait...Pretty face? Well fuck.  
“Just fucking kiss me.” And with that, Adora kisses her, hard and rough. Catra leans into the kiss, arching her back just to get closer to Adora. She licks Adora’s lower lip and Adora moans as she gives Catra entrance. Their tongues are dancing while their bellies pool with warmth. Adora moves her hands from Catra’s wrists and grabs her jaw and pushes it to the side, exposing her neck. She goes to suck and from this action, Catra lets out the sweetest sound. Adora’s shins move off from her thighs and their thighs rest next to each other as Adora moves closer to Catra, hands on her waists. Catra’s arms around Adora’s shoulders, trying so desperately not to make any more sounds.  


Adora slowly makes her way down her body, pulling off her coat, and unzipping her bodysuit. Catra parallels her actions as she starts to strip Adora. Now this is a sight to see. Adora in her tight, white, Horde long sleeve. The shirt is pulled tight against her arms and it does nothing to give Catra her rationality back. God, she’s so buff, what have they been feeding her over at Brightmoon? She’s been getting double the ration bars or something.  
Adora pulls her bodysuit off and stares. Catra’s lean muscles, her abs, her tan skin glistening with the sweat from their little tumble. She leans down and looks up at Catra, asking for permission.

“Oh now you’re asking for permission. You’re such an idiot.” Catra presses Adora towards her chest and Adora takes all of it into her mouth. Catra lets out a moan and Adora begins to suck and lick so much faster than she should be allowed. Catra grips the back of her dumb, blonde head and pulls. Adora takes the motion as a “switch, NOW.” and switches to Catra’s other boob. Tongue swirling in circles around her nipple, sucking every now and then to relieve the pressure. Adora goes back up to look at Catra, and my god, she’s a mess. Her hair is damp with sweat, mouth agape, body slick with her saliva. 

“Adora, when the fuck did you learn how to do this shit.”  
“Lonnie showed me some interesting videos back when- well you know.”

Adora begins to kiss her way down, positioning her face in between Catra’s legs. Gently pushing them together, Adora pulls her tights down, slowly, so opposite with the way she treated Catra’s top half of her body. A string of wet connects the leggings to Catra’s pussy as Adora observes just how long the string will take to pull apart. Catra grabs Adora’s hair and brings it to her face.

“If you go any slower, I will rip you apart Adora.” And with that, Adora puts her hand around Catra’s throat, slightly pressing on her jugular.  
“I’ve always enjoyed how bossy you are, but if you tell me what to do one more time today, I will tie you against the fucking pillar and fuck you so hard that you scream and alert the fucking guards.” Adora whispers this so aggressively into her neck that she lets out a moan and her hand, holding Adora’s hair, pulls her into a kiss. Heated, angry, dominating. When did Adora start to cuss?  


Adora moves back into her previous position and kisses her thighs. Catra, hands by her side, and whimpering, takes Adora’s threat very seriously. How humiliating would it be for Scorpia to bust in on Catra, naked, tied against the pillar, and Adora, fucking her senseless. Actually, minus the whole Scorpia aspect of the scene, the idea doesn’t sound half bad. Adora pauses to take off her shirt and reveals the nicest body Catra has ever seen. Sure, they’ve showered together before in the Horde and Adora has always been ripped but her body now is on another level. Tight abs, a sports bra tan, threads of muscle in her deltoids and forearms. Her obliques are a perfect pair to Adora’s abs, and oh my god, her shoulders, her back. What are they feeding her?!? Triple the ration bars maybe?!?  


With that last thought, her breath catches in her throat. The other girl presses her tongue, flat, against her pussy and she can’t breathe. Fearing the thought of moving and Adora pulling away. They stay in this position for what seems like an hour when Catra begins to say,” Adora, pl-”  
And it’s all over. Adora plunges her tongue in between her pussy lips and licks her cunt up and down. The stupid idiot didn’t even let her finish her sentence. But at this point, formalities are out of the question and Catra’s moans are escaping her at an alarming rate.

“Oh fuck, oh fuuuck.” This is all she can say as Adora laps up all of her wetness and looks up at her. She exaggerates her swallowing and Catra pulls her back up for another kiss. Wet, and with her own scent in her nostrils, Catra begs.  
“Please, please fuck me.”  
“What’s my name.” Catra pauses and before she can make her usual snarky remark, Adora grabs her throat and brings her lips as close as she can to Catra’s lips without kissing her. “What’s my fucking name.” When the fuck, did Adora get this demanding. She has absolutely no right to be this fucking dominating. Adora uses her free hand to position it on her cunt. Biceps threatening Catra with their potential. Adora slips her fingers in between Catra’s slick lips and for a moment, Catra wonders if maybe, just maybe, the Rebellion wouldn’t be so bad.  
“Adora.” And for a second time, it’s all over. 

Adora plunges two fingers into her cunt and holds that position as Catra lets out the most embarrassing set of moans. “Oh fuck, Adora, holy fuck.” 

She grips onto Adora’s back, and whines into her chest. Adora begins to move her fingers slowly, in and out. Her claws dig into a spot on Adora’s back when she feels the ridges, the scars. Before she can stop Adora, the girl has the audacity to suck on her lip. Fuck it, Catra arches her back into the kiss, trying to get as close to Adora as she can. And Adora being a sweetheart, hooks her arm that was previously on her throat, around her back to aid her in her mission. As their tongues dance, Adora’s fingers move faster and faster. They separate their lips, a string of saliva still connecting them, and Adora moves lower. Finally positioned in front of her cunt, she presses her tongue onto her clit. She sucks as she fucks Catra’s cunt with her third finger and Catra moans. She grabs Adora’s hand and places it on her tit, letting Adora’s rough fingers play with her body. Pole calluses are nothing compared to sword calluses, Catra learned.  


“Fuck, mmm, oh god, Adora.” Catra begins to look down at Adora, and seeing her hair escape from her notorious blonde ponytail, and her shoulder muscles glistening, was enough to bring Catra to the edge. She watches and makes no effort to hide her sounds anymore and right before she spills, Adora looks up at her, with those big, blue eyes. They make eye contact. And Adora smirks at her as she thrusts her fingers into her cunt one last time, seemingly as hard as she can, knuckles deep. “Adora, oh fuuck.” Catra moans and screams, not giving a single fuck about who hears her, and comes all onto Adora’s knuckles. 

Adora leans up fast and takes her mouth into hers before she can make any more noise and as she moves her fingers up and down to further accentuate Catra’s orgasm, Catra moans into her mouth. Slowly, coming down from her high and parting her lips. She’s breathing heavy and she can’t stop. Her body is limp and she can’t raise her head anymore to continue the kiss. She slumps her head into Adora’s hand and starts to try and take control of her breathing. Adora slowly slips her fingers out of Catra, getting another moan from her as she feels the string of wet that connects her and Adora’s fingers.  


Adora raises her fingers to her mouth and sucks, licking them clean. Leaving her hand wet not from slick, but from saliva. Careful not to waste any, Adora bends back down to clean her up. Catra shivers from the stimulation and pulls Adora by her jawline back up to her and they kiss. This time, with no demands. With no attitude. Just a sweet, nice kiss. Adora leans away and puts both of their clothes back on.

Catra looks at her and asks,” You didn’t just learn all of that from a video.”  
“Honestly, I didn’t know my wet dreams would ever help me.”  
“You have wet dreams about me? You really are such a dumb princess Adora.”  
“I didn’t hear a single complaint.”

Sadly, Catra replies,” Yeah well, I’m still not going to go with you Adora.” Is this really what Catra wants?  
“I don’t know why you are so adamant on staying in the Horde. But if that’s your decision, then I’ll see you on the battlefield Catra.”

Adora pulls on her jacket, fixes her hair and starts to leave.

“Adora, WAIT. Where are you going? You’re my prisoner. I’m taking you back to Hordak.” Adora laughs, doubling over, clutching her stomach.  
“Oh yeah, you and your wobbly legs are totally gonna do that.” Shit. Catra was trying to hide it from her but they just know each other too well. 

Catra’s legs are shaking, trembling and while they threaten to give out from underneath her, she thought leaning onto the wall would hide her predicament.  
Adora enters Catra’s favorite number on the keypad and walks out into the blizzard. 

After all that, Adora is still an absolute idiot. She doesn’t even have her sword. And with that thought, Catra finally gets back some of her strength in her legs and runs after her ex-best friend to save her from some stupid monsters.


	2. The Princess Prom We All Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1, episode 8. An icy castle, a nice suit, and an extremely convenient empty room in a dark hallway in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than the previous one. It was a little tricky fitting in, so just imagine it as a fast, rough quickie. ;)

There’s no way. That can’t be Catra. Adora is in awe as she sees two very unexpected guests at the ball. There’s a huge, muscular scorpion woman and Catra...in a suit. Wow. She’s never seen Catra dressed up but damn does she clean up good. Her suit fits her nicely. Her rolled up sleeves and undone bow tie just make sense when it comes to Catra. She seems awfully smug today as well, which does nothing to calm the butterflies in Adora’s stomach. There has to be a catch.

After a humiliating interaction with Princess Frosta, Adora changes her mission from having fun with her new friends to making sure Catra doesn’t cause any trouble. She doubts Catra is here to just dance and drink punch... There! That’s what she’s up to! Adora reaches into the trash bin to find a note Catra wrote. “Hey Adora~ >:)” Ugghh, now everyone thinks she’s weird for looking in the trash! Typical Catra prank. Hopefully, she doesn’t have to deal with this for the rest of the night. 

Is that...Adora? Calm, stay calm. Smug. Tonight is going to be a win for the Horde and there’s nothing she can do about it. But that dress. Of course she had to have a silky, red, sleeveless dress. Her arms, and the way the neckline of the dress tugs tight on Adora’s smooth neck. Whoever chose a red dress really knew how to accent Adora’s blue eyes and most definitely, needs a raise. Wait... Focus. We have a Princess event to crash.  
...  
Catra laughs as she predicts Adora will be following her the whole time. She plans on putting Adora on a goose chase when she spots a certain purple-haired character on the second floor. This will really get Adora’s nerves going. Catra grabs a plate of food while Adora digs through the trash like the uncivilized princess she is and walks up to the second floor. 

“Why thanks! I love small food, how’d you know?” Entrapta grabs the food off the plate and starts to scarf it down. “You didn’t happen to bring any fizzy drinks did you? No? Well, that’s alright, you can help me conduct my experiment instead!”  
“It’d be my pleasure.” Catra smirks, this night cannot get any better. Just as the thought crossed her mind, Adora finally shows up after embarrassing herself and the purple-haired girl, as if on cue, leans a little too far over the railing. Catra walks slowly up to the girl.

“Don’t touch her!” Adora snaps. Entrapta yells and at just the right moment, Catra grabs onto the back of her purple overalls.  
“You’re right. This is a much better vantage point for my observations. Hi Adora. Have you met my new assistant? She brought snacks.” Entrapta says enthusiastically.  
“She stole my food, and then asked me to spy on people with her. Is this what love feels like?” Catra says as casually as she can. 

Adora is angry and suspicious as Catra laughs internally over the fact her face is all scrunched up in frustration. She watches and listens as Adora fails to whisper to the character about her lack of a moral compass and walks away. Just a little bit more time and their plan should be just about complete. She walks into a dark hallway and conveniently, there’s a nice, dark, empty room, just her style. Catra waits, just for a couple of minutes before Adora busts through the door. 

“Catra, what are you doing! I know you’re up to something, you’re always up to something.” Adora shouts.  
“Oh, Hey Adora~, having fun chasing me around?” Catra laughs and starts to sit when she hears a muffled announcement and music playing. She holds out her palm and sneers. This is gonna be good. Adora looks annoyed and hesitantly brings her palm up to Catra’s to start the dance.  
“I don’t know about you, but I am having a blast.” Catra just cannot seem to stop smirking today. It’s just too easy.  
“Whatever it is you’re planning, it won’t work.”  
“You sure?” 

They continue to dance and as the part comes up to hoist your partner into the air, they both go to grab the other and now, they’re in a weird position. Both hands from both parties are right underneath the other party’s ass and their chests are held together. Chins sat on the other’s shoulder. Catra whispers,” Is it the food, or is it the squats? Your ass is amazing Adora.” 

Adora begins to blush, but regains her composure and lifts Catra up into the air. One arm holding Catra right underneath her thighs, acting like a seat and one arm, hands clasped together with Catra for her balance. “Ha ha, very funny Catra.” Adora spins and Catra flips backwards onto her feet. They’re back to dancing normally when Catra spins outward and back in. Her back is to Adora’s chest, hands held over their left shoulder. 

“Maybe my plan won’t work. But then again...” Catra sets Adora up, grabs her waist, hands still held, and dips. Adora falls back and while Catra catches up from her back and her waist, Adora’s free hand slips to Catra’s waist to hold herself up, knee rubbing between Catra’s thighs. Fuck. Adora really had to use a minty perfume today. Catra leans into Adora’s neck and takes a long, hard sniff. She feels the warmth flood up through Adora’s neck and onto her face. 

“Shit.” Adora lets go of Catra’s waist and suddenly, her weight is just a bit too much for Catra and they both fall onto the floor. Now, here they are, Adora’s hand pinned above her head, Catra’s other hand catching herself from falling on top of Adora completely and splayed out to the right of her head. Knee in between Adora’s thighs, rubbing up against her clit. And of course, Adora lets out a soft moan, face contorted into pleasure. Catra chuckles and looks into Adora’s eyes. 

“For a military leader, you’re not very composed, Adora.” Catra grabs Adora’s other arm and pins them both above her head. Leaning down close to Adora’s lips.  
“Get off!” Adora goes to knee Catra in the abdomen when she’s stopped by Catra pressing her thigh closer to Adora’s clit. The dress does nothing to dull the friction between them. Adora throws her head back, chin up as she grits her teeth. She’s not letting out any more noises today. Seemingly reading her thoughts, Catra leans down and places her lips right next to her ear. 

“When did you get so weak Adora?” Catra licks her ear, from the lobe, to the top in the slowest movement possible and Adora sighs.  
“Just. Get off Catra. I have to stop you from whatever your plan is.” Adora says weakly. Magical being and all, her physical body is betraying her right now. She struggles a little bit and notices the wetness between her legs. Fuck. Not now.

“You and what army Princess?” Catra presses her thigh closer and hears a slick. Too. Easy. She starts to kiss her way down to Adora’s neck and sucks. Adora whips her head back down and stares into Catra’s eyes. 

“What are you doing Catra? What's your plan?!” Adora is angry again, eyebrows furrowed, but blush giving away her real reaction to the torture.  
“Don’t you remember Adora? My sense of smell and hearing has always been better than yours.” She leans in closer to Adora’s lips, foreheads touching. “And I can definitely smell you.” She smirks and captures Adora’s lips in hers. At first Adora struggles, and goes to knee Catra in the abdomen once again, but Catra presses in closer to her. Adora parts her lips for a sigh when Catra bites her lip. Licking Adora’s lip, she feels Adora’s tongue lick hers and then it begins. 

Adora’s arms rip out from underneath Catra’s pin to grab the back of Catra’s head, pressing her closer to her, deepening their kiss. Catra wastes no time and kisses her way down her neck, using one hand to reach down and pull Adora’s dress all the way up to her neck, quickly exposing her to the cold air. Adora yelps and tries to push Catra away to bring her dress back down but she leans down fast and pulls the bra up, sucking on the blonde’s nipple. 

“Aw fuck.” Adora moans and press Catra’s face closer to her chest. Catra smirks and lightly nips at Adora.  
“Ah, fuck.” Adora grits her teeth. She’s not giving in. Catra relentlessly plays with Adora’s chest before dragging her tongue all the way down Adora’s abs and nips the side of her thigh, leaving a glistening trail of saliva on the blonde’s abs. Adora jumps up from the pain and Catra quickly slams her thighs back down.

“You aren’t going anywhere, Adora.” And Catra leans down and takes the girl’s cunt in her mouth. Licking and sucking as aggressively as she can manage.  
“Oh fuck, oohh fucckk.” Adora moans, it’s too much. She’s so rough and she starts to think that the undone bowtie isn’t the only thing that makes sense when it comes to Catra.  
“Get...off…” Adora manages weakly. With an especially aggressive suck, Adora’s hands find themselves deep in Catra’s hair, pulling her face closer to her cunt. “Don’t...stop.” Damn it all. 

Catra pauses, looks up into Adora’s eyes with the most smug expression she’s managed today and says,” Make up your mind Adora, get off or don’t stop? Which one will it be?” As she moves to get up, Adora clenches her fists, full of Catra’s hair and slams her face back down to her pussy. Her nose and lips are now drenched in Adora’s slick and her own saliva when Catra loses her mind. Arms wrap around and under the blonde’s thighs, pulling her closer and with one hand, Catra sheathes her claws to insert two fingers at once. 

“Fuck.” Adora arches her back, hands move to her sides, trying desperately to grab at something as Catra moves faster and faster. Her chest heaves and it feels like she’s struggling to breathe. “Fuck, ca-” Adora grits her teeth. She’s been through enough embarrassment today. 

“What was that?” Catra quickens her pace, forearms straining against the speed. She slows down just enough to insert her third finger. She watches Adora grit her teeth and the muscles in her jaw have never looked better. Eyes clenched tight and her arms and their muscles are tense, flexing. Wow, she’s never seen her ex-best friend in so much distress and she decides that this is an image she wants to remember forever. She leans back down and positions her mouth right in front of Adora’s clit, making sure the princess feels every breath she takes. 

“Fuck, please.” Adora whines through gritted teeth.  
“Please what Adora?” Catra spits onto Adora’s clit. The cold spit coating her cunt, contrasting to the warmth she’s feeling inside her pussy.  
“Fuck me.” Adora goes to the previous position of grabbing Catra’s hair and pulling.  
“And what if,” Catra blows cool air onto Adora’s clit, making her spit even colder, “I don’t?”  
“Catra.” Adora opens her eyes and fuck, she’s angry. Blue eyes lit. Muscles flexing. They make eye contact and for just a second, Adora is scared she went too far. But then she sees Catra’s face before the torture finally ends. 

And with that, Catra captures her clit in her mouth and sucks, using her own spit as lubricant, leaving messy, wet trails of saliva dripping down Adora’s pussy. She curls her fingers inside Adora and continues the motion. 

“Holy shit. Oh, god. I’m-I’m coming. Oh please don’t stop Catra.” Fuck it all. Adora pants and throws her head back. She’s so close. And with that one comment, Catra lets loose. She thrusts her fingers in and out Adora’s pussy, and right when she feels the other girl’s wall tighten, she slips her fingers out. She lays her fingers flat across Adora’s clit and rubs, side to side, as fast as possible. She pushes herself up towards Adora’s face and uses her left hand to grab the back of the girl’s hair and tugs. Exposing her neck, putting the blonde warrior’s body into a vulnerable position as she rubs her clit. Catra leans down and kisses Adora, tongues clashing as Adora’s hands try their best to grab whatever they can at her sides. 

She lets go of her Catra’s lips and lets out a loud whimpering moan and her back arches as her legs shake and she sees stars. Catra brings her right hand up to Adora’s lips and shoves them into her mouth, forcing her to taste herself. Adora sucks and whimpers as her body begins to lose all of its strength. Catra is knuckles deep in Adora’s mouth as she gags and coughs. Her body slumps onto the floor. She opens her eyes hazily and sees that Catra is now standing up, sucking her own fingers. She watches her weakly as she straightens out her damn suit and fixes her sleeves. One hand on her hip, leaning to one side, Catra lets out a high pitched laugh.

“God, Adora, you’re just too much. And to think I’ve always been second best, to you.” Catra squats down, arm bent on her knee, chin resting slyly on her hand. “Say, where’s your friend...Bow?”

And with that, Adora’s realization hits her. It’s the princess ball. She doesn’t have her sword. And Catra is evil. She gets up slowly and struggles to let her body regain more strength before she sees Catra walk out through the door. With one heavy breath, Adora summons up the rest of her strength (or what’s left of it) and stumbles out the door, legs shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the previous chapter, please leave feedback and suggestions! I appreciate all critiques, positive and negative. I know it's not perfect, and I am actively trying to write better so please, I ask for your feedback! Also, I just realized I used the wobbly legs theme again, but can you really blame me...


	3. A Different Kind of Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1, Ep. 11. Innocence only goes so far.

Catra looks dejected as she looks away from Adora. 

“Hey, I miss you, too.” Adora is giving her a soft smile as she pushes her shoulder into Catra trying to cheer her up.   
“Wha?-Pfft, I don’t miss you. Get over yourself.” Catra gives Adora a slight kick as she tries to deny the fact she’s been the happiest since Adora left her.  
“Not until you admit you like me.” Adora starts to noogie Catra’s head.  
“I don’t like you!” Catra says as sternly as she can all the while, the biggest grin is overwhelming her face. Catra throws Adora, face-first into a pillar and pins one of her arms behind her.   
“Get that into your idiot brain!” Catra smiles and pushes Adora’s arm a little higher, causing Adora to grunt in pain.  
“Liars never prosper Catra, just admit it, you’ve always liked me.” Adora spits out through her pain and pushes herself off the pillar with her free arm, whipping around to throw Catra onto the pillar, reversing their positions.   
“And I’m not an idiot.” Adora presses into her, just a little close and smells the other girl’s hair. Has she always smelled this good? ... Well... yes, she has. She can’t just act like she’s only noticing Catra’s appeal now. She’s known it for a while now. But they’re best friends, and plus, she doesn’t even know if Catra feels the same.

“You’re not just an idiot, you’re also slow.” Catra kicks off the pillar and backflips over the blonde and when she lands, she kicks Adora back against the pillar.  
“OOF, what the hell Catra!” Adora is trying to regain her breath after the impact with the pillar knocked the wind out of her when Catra pins both of her hands behind her own head and pulls them tight. The position doesn’t allow Adora to move her arms to free herself due to the fact they’re placed behind her neck. 

“Doesn’t matter if you have nice arms if you can’t use them huh idiot?” Catra laughs and punches her in the stomach. Adora lets out a groan, shit... it was just a tad on the rougher side. But Catra’s anger is coming out the longer this play fighting goes on. Here she is, acting all friendly and normal, casual, when just a couple months ago, she left her for two complete strangers.   
...  
“Nice arms?” Adora asks seemingly innocently. Catra realizes just now what she said, and Adora raises her brow, giving Catra that smirk she’s been pulling ever since they were kids. Catra stomps her foot, her tail is bushy, and she gets a slight blush on her cheeks.  
“Yeah ok, they’re alright, but seriously, get over yourself.” Catra gives away slightly and that’s all Adora needs as she rips her arms downward and pushes Catra by her shoulders.   
“If you think these bad boys are nice, you should see hers.” Adora reaches to her back for her sword. “For the honor of Grayskull.” 

Adora says the words as nonchalantly as she can, refusing to fall victim to her habit of yelling the phrase at the top of her lungs. She starts to transform, and when the light begins to dim, she stares down at Catra and can’t hold back her smirk any longer. 

“... Oh shit.” Catra’s blushing, she’s sitting with her arms propping herself up. She-Ra really is 8 feet tall, and very… muscular. Adora bursts into laughter. She starts to flex and turns her head, smiling wide. That fucking goofball.  
“Yeah I know, it never gets old. Don’t mind me, just, stretching.” Adora turns around to show off her back muscles as she continues to flex and laugh.   
“Yeah well, doesn’t matter how big your muscles are if you can’t use them!” Catra jumps back to her feet and goes to round-house kick Adora in the side when the other girl catches her leg with her elbow, squeezing it into her side.   
“About that, I remember beating you in every simulation we had.” Adora pushes her leg down with so much force, Catra’s leg swings back towards her so fast, she loses her balance and lands on her front. At this point, Adora is laughing so hard, tears are starting to show. 

“Ugh, whatever, I let you win.” Catra starts to get up and turn away when she sees an 8 foot tall shadow appear in front of the pillar ahead of her. Before she can react, Adora flips her around and pins her arms above her head. What is up with all the pinning today? Can’t she just punch her and call it a day?!?  
“I thought I was the slow idiot?” Adora is starting to get confident, especially now as She-Ra. She uses one hand to pin Catra’s arms as the other wanders to the other girl’s chin. She pulls it up so they’re seeing eye-to-eye, but due to the height difference, she ends up leaning down towards Catra’s face.   
“I miss you Catra.” Adora smiles softly. Punching and kicking aside, it was so nice to see her ex-best friend again. It feels like they’re in their own little world. Catra looks up into Adora’s eyes and quickly looks away. She begins to mumble something.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Catra mumbles just a little bit louder.  
“Excuse me, but you’re gonna have to say it a little louder Catra.” Adora says it in a sing-songy voice.   
“I SAID, I MISS YOU TOO, YOU DUMBASS.” Catra shouts and Adora smiles and starts to laugh.   
“Now can you get off of me?” Catra takes the opportunity to slip out from Adora’s grip while she’s laughing. However, Adora fails to notice and her arm slips from Catra’s maneuver. She slips and catches herself with her elbow slamming into the pillar, her head falling forward and Catra reacts by looking up at the falling girl when MMFFH-.

Adora’s lips land on Catra’s. Adora pulls away quickly and looks to the side, blushing so hard she can feel the heat on her whole face. Lips swollen from the impact of falling forward and crashing into Catra’s. Catra mirrors her movement and sneaks a glance at Adora to gauge her reaction. With Adora’s head turned to the side, she takes note of the blonde’s sharp jawline. Her blushing. 

“Uhh, sorry, about that… I slipped and your face… just, y-you know… happened to be there... not that that was a bad thing! It was actually a really nice thing, but, uh-” Adora’s stuttering and her words are failing as her mouth fumbles on the right words to say to cease the awkwardness of the situation.  
“It was sort of nice wasn’t it. I-I mean, that’s what I would say if you happened to agree, which you probably don’t but you know, if you did, I um, uh, wouldn’t mind doing it again.” Catra’s stuttering and she suddenly feels very conscious of her tongue and how it should move to make comprehensible words and sentences. Wait what? Do it again? What is she saying?!?  
“I mean, y-yeah it probably wouldn’t hurt to try that again right? If you want to. If not, that’s cool. Super chill. Cooler than chill. Chiller than cool, haha…” Adora walks towards Catra. Looking to the side as her blush begins to expand and conquer new territories. Catra’s blush is starting to burn her cheeks and she fights the urge to give herself a pep talk. 

The two girls are now standing in front of each other. Staring at the most interesting floors to their side all the while stealing glances at each other when finally, their eyes meet one another and begin to travel down the other’s face. Finally, eyes landing on the other girl’s lips, their faces begin to slowly decrease the distance between them. Catra’s arms go to wrap around She-Ra’s neck, while Adora moves her hands around Catra’s waist. With a slight pull from both parties, their lips meet. 

Finally, they’re kissing and holding each other tight, lips getting more confident with each passing second. Catra’s hands find their way up the back of Adora’s neck and she tangles her fingers in the blonde strands. Tugging, roughly, wanting more of Adora. In contrast, Adora begins to pull Catra closer, flush against her own body and with a tug from Catra, she begins to move her hands lower and lower until they land on the underside of Catra’s ass.

Catra jumps slightly at the gesture and her lips part for just a second when Adora starts to suck on her bottom lip. When she stops, Catra repeats the movement on Adora and Adora tightens her grip on Catra’s ass. She begins to lift Catra easily until the other girl is straddling her waist. Their eyes closed, tongues introducing themselves to each other while Adora begins to move forward and press Catra against a pillar. 

At this point, Adora sighs as their faces are now level with each other. Her neck was starting to cramp up after all. She-Ra really is one tall hunk of muscle. Catra feels weightless in her arms. And with that thought, she begins to move her lips along the other girl’s jawline. Kissing every other inch as she moves towards the joint where her jaw meets her neck. Catra looks up to give Adora a canvas as the girl begins to paint pictures and words onto her neck. She lets out a small moan when Adora lifts her a little higher, sucking on the skin that joins her neck and her collarbone. She grinds into Adora and with that motion, Adora presses her harder against the pillar. 

Wet. Her abdomen is wet. Wait… wet??? Adora stops her artwork and looks down briefly to see a wet spot on her white shirt. She starts to question what it could be from until Catra pulls her jaw back up to face her. She leans forward, arms both on She-Ra’s wide shoulders, lips close to the taller girl’s ear. 

“Oh, fuck…” Catra moans into Adora’s ear, and with that, Adora bucks into her. Pressing her so hard into the pillar, Catra feels like she’s going to be crushed from the pressure. Adora kisses Catra and their tongues begin to fight for dominance. 

Adora begins to rotate her hands. From having her palms up to support Catra’s ass, she starts to turn her thumbs so her hands can grab the girl’s thighs. With Catra’s thighs supported by her index finger and thumb, she pushes Catra upward. She places Catra’s thighs on her shoulders and inhales. Her arms are now supporting Catra’s back and her face is so close to Catra’s pussy. With her newfound height, Catra holds herself against the pillar, hands splayed out against the wall for balance. What is the idiot doing now...Fuck.

Catra looks down to see Adora burying her lips into her cunt, over her leggings. The sensation of Adora’s lips on her own pussy lips causes her to moan and throw her head back. Hands tangled in She-Ra’s hair, she’s pulling the other girl’s face closer and closer to her cunt. She begins to think there’s no possible way this could feel any better when she feels one of Adora’s arms leaving her back. 

She feels Adora’s fingers grip the waistband of her leggings and pull. The tension of the legging being caught between her thigh and Adora’s face, and being ripped the other direction caused one side of her leggings to rip, exposing her thigh and pussy. Leaving the ripped fabric alone, Adora slides her hand back up Catra’s back and her thigh feels much more comfortable sitting on Adora’s shoulders. 

“Hey, these were my favori-OH fuucckk~” Catra closes her eyes and she can’t finish her remark when Adora’s tongue slips between her folds. Holy fuck. She’s 11 feet up in the air, sitting on the shoulders of one of the most powerful beings on the planet, and reliving one of her wet dreams about Adora. This is going to be a moment that’ll be hard to forget. She’ll also… never live this down. Her moans and her sighs escape her as Adora smashes the lock that was Catra’s self-control. 

“Hahh, oh fuck, I’m getting close Adora, oh please, please don’t stop.” Catra’s begging now. Fuck the Horde, fuck the war. She needs to come now or she’s going to lose her fucking mind. 

Hearing her name gives Adora even more motivation to tongue-fuck the sounds out of Catra. She has never once heard Catra plead and she’s going to spoil her rotten. She starts to suck on the other girl’s clit and uses the tip of her tongue to lick her clit up and down in the fastest pace she can manage. Catra’s hands are pulling her hair and tugging so hard her scalp starts to feel sore. She pulls Catra closer to her face as she continues to please Catra. 

“Awww, fuucccckkk, aw fuck- I’m-coming, Adora, OHHH~” Catra grabs Adora’s hair and presses her deeper into her cunt. She feels herself squirting all over the blonde’s face, wetness dripping down her thighs and she feels droplets forming. There’s a steady stream dripping down the sides of her thighs as she loosens her grip on Adora’s hair. Moaning, sighing, body slumping. She comes in waves and with each clench, she feels a little more of her own slick leaving her pussy. 

Adora, now drenched in Catra’s juice, lapping up what she can from Catra’s pussy and her thighs, making sure none of it is wasted anymore than it already has, begins to move Catra’s body into a position where she can lay the feline on the floor. She transforms back into her normal self and to her dismay, the front of her white shirt is drenched, now sticking to her chest. The smell of Catra’s orgasm makes her dizzy and she looks down at Catra’s body. She’s beautiful. Toned body and pretty heterochromatic eyes resting so peacefully. If only they can stay like this forever. Adora would spoil her for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, I'm begging you, leave feedback or suggestions / critiques. Recommendations. :) Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some feedback and suggestions, they are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
